


Сборник дигреевских однострочников и драблов

by Tykki



Category: D.Gray-man, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В июле 2008го игрались в "дайте фандом и пару/персонажа - напишу фик в 1-3 предложения".<br/>Это результаты по дигрею)</p><p>...а потом я решила собрать сюда дигреевские драблы вообще (какие смогу найти), а тиккиаллены в целом отселить в отдельный пост.<br/>Несколько штук отсюда уже убирать не буду.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Тикки/Аллен**  
\- Вот только попрошу без этих намеков на Четырнадцатого, это уже отдает инцестом, - чопорно возразил Аллен, на что получил мигом:  
\- Нам с тобой детей вместе по-любому не заводить, а без этого - фигли разницы, мальчик?

 **Бак/Аллен**  
Бак думал, что все повидал в жизни, но мальчишка, посчитавший себя оружием, затронул что-то в его душе настолько сильно, что он в один миг понял, что не видел ничего.  
Так что сам не заметил, как принял и развил доктрину Комуи Ли о воспитании в Ордене экзорцистов и отношении к ним.  
И кардинально сменил коллекцию фотографий.

 **Тикки/Род**  
\- А когда-нибудь, - сказала Род, пропуская меж пальцев длинные вьющиеся волосы брата и вертя в другой руке одну из своих свечек, - в глазах окружающих мы станем положительными героями, потому что людям необходимо всех оправдывать. И за это, Тикки, я тебя никогда не прощу.

 **Род/Леро**  
Жалуясь на то, что Род Камелот ведет себя как ребенок, каждый раз забирая его без спросу, Леро даже не понимал, насколько прав.  
Девочка была готова играть с ним весь день, хотя и считала его нудным - главное, что в это время он не был рядом с Графом.  
Род не терпела, когда кто-то находился с Графом дольше нее, даже будь это говорящий зонтик.

 **Тикки/Аллен**  
\- Напомни мне не посещать нью-орлеанские балы, когда поедем дальше на юг, - сказал Аллен, захлопывая брошюрку, отпечатанную на плохой бумаге бледноватым шрифтом. - Или сними эту цепочку от часов прежде, чем я опять вспомню, что с правой стороны все аксессуары вешает подчиняющийся партнер, и начну смеяться.  
\- Смеяться он будет, вы только на него посмотрите... - пробормотал Тикки, выдирая у сопротивляющегося мальчика сережку из левого уха.

 **Лави/Канда**  
\- Ю-тян, а если я тебе каре сделаю, тебе пойдет? - жизнерадостно поинтересовался Лави, щелкая ножницами.  
Японец посмотрел на него очень мрачно и ничего не ответил, прекрасно зная, что для человека с постоянной регенерацией всех клеток тела выбор причесок крайне ограничен.

 **Аллен/Фо**  
\- Мне подойдет, если ты захочешь считать себя вечным мечом, - пожала плечами Фо. - В конце концов, я сама всегда была только вечным щитом.

 **Комуи+Бак**  
\- Я боюсь, что нам не выиграть в этой войне, - признается Бак, глядя на то, что осталось от штаб-квартиры Черного ордена после визита Лулу Белл.  
\- Вот дурак, - вздыхает Комуи, глядя на кружку с кофе, принесенную ему Линали и стоящую на досье Аллена Уокера. - Мы уже выиграли.

 **Ривер**  
Если Ривер когда и задумывается, что же он делает на нынешней должности, ему достаточно взглянуть сперва на непосредственное начальство, а потом на экзорцистов.  
Ну конечно же служит голосом разума, хоть сколько-нибудь защищающим детей от чужого гения.

 **Тикки/Канда**  
\- Мальчик-шулер А...  
\- Боб...  
\- Вы по третьему кругу пошли!! - не выдержал Лави, которого задолбало битый час наблюдать дуэль Тикки с Кандой под лозунгом: "Кто придумает больше кличек Аллену Уокеру".

 **Тикки/Аллен**  
В коробке обнаружился сидящий Аллен Уокер, с не самым милосердным образом завернутыми за спину руками, перевязанными явно очень крепкой лентой.  
\- С днем рожденья, твою мать, - мрачно сообщил он Тикки.

 **Тикки/Дейша**  
"Ты же человек", - хочется сказать Дэйсе. Не то чтоб он сторонник проповедей, но как-то на это провоцирует лицо с родинкой, за долю секунды превратившееся в хэллоуинскую маску.  
Но говорить со съеденными связками трудно.

 **Тим Кэмпи/Тиз**  
Крайне тяжело держать лицо и кидаться друг в друга положенными при дуэли пафосными речами, когда в двух метрах от вас ваши же големы занимаются таким непотребством, которое на драку списать не получится никак.  
\- Тим!  
\- Тиз!!!

 **Тикки/Аллен про ленточки для волос.)) \Ага, хвостики у обоих..))\**  
\- Между прочим, так неудобно, да и, к тому же, неаккуратно получится .  
\- Зато забавно, мальчик.  
Вот уж действительно забавно - сидеть лицом друг к другу и завязывать друг другу волосы одинаковыми, чёрными и скользкими, атласными лентами.

 **Канда и Аллен. Хозяйственное мыло между ними..\Заметь, это не Канда/Аллен! Речь совершенно не про парринг.))\**  
\- Это ты первый ведро с углём опрокинул, ты и убирайся.  
\- Нет, это ты первый назвал меня бобом, Баканда, так что веди себя как мужчина и отвечай за то, в чём сам виноват...  
Лежащему между экзорцистами на тряпке куску хозяйственного мыла очень одиноко.

 **Муген: Инструкция по применению**  
Муген. Инносенс-меч, не требует чистки или заточки, удобен в применении, прекрасно подчиняется воле владельца.   
Главное условие для соблюдения безопасности: не давать его в руки пьяному и злящемуся на что-нибудь совместимому.

 **Тикки/Аллен. Домашние обязанности. \Ну, о том, как они их делили или что-то в этом роде.))В общем, фантазия автора приветствуется\**  
\- Нет, сегодня с ним сидишь ты, поскольку я старше, и работы у меня больше.  
\- А он ко мне ещё не привык, и вообще, у меня тоже работа!  
Сидящий рядом Из только тихо вздыхает.

 **Тикки, Аллен, Лави, Канда, Линали и тёмный переулок. Как это было.\Можно всех сразу, можно по очереди, в общем, как угодно автору.)\**  
Почему резко прекратились ругань и возня в этом не только тёмном, но и узком переулке, Канда понимает только, когда активирует Мугэн. Картина, представшая при свете лезвия, снимает вопрос относительно как кролика с подругой детства, так и боба с... м-да, Тикки Миком.  
\- Вторая иллюзия... - но всё же не стоит забывать о том, что на дворе сезон войны.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кроссоверные драблы по заявкам и без, тоже 2008.

**Кроссоверы "Инуяси" и "Ди.Грей-мена":**  
 **Сэссёмару и Аллен Уокер**  
У них обоих снежно-белые волосы, у них обоих красные отметины на лице, у них обоих нет левой руки.  
Возможно, этим и объясняется тот факт, что сейчас Аллен пьёт чай, уютно завернувшись в тёплый "хвост" Сэссёмару, а тот не возражает против столь близкого присутствия очередного человеческого детёныша.  
  
 **Кагура и Тикки Мик**  
Они долго меряют друг друга взглядом, и никто из них не собирается ослаблять бдительность и полагаться на хорошее поведение другого.  
\- Хочу сказать тебе сразу, - резко и неженственно, как ей свойственно, заявляет Кагура, стукнув сложенным веером о ладонь. - Тикки или как тебя там, у меня на редкость плохое отношение к тем, что дерётся, как-то используя сердце противника.  
  
 _для Ками Широй:_  
 **Нараку и Тысячелетний граф**  
\- Всё, что я вам могу сказать, молодой человек, - задумчиво говорит Граф, щёлкая спицами в работе над очередным шарфиком, - что если уж вы собираетесь становиться воплощением зла в глазах людей, то делать это надо, имея в виду цели глобальные. Неудавшаяся личная жизнь - это как-то даже не смешно.  
Нараку оскорблённо сносит ложечкой половину яйца всмятку, понимая, что вот на этой фразе его попытка вести себя в гостях вежливо и закончилась.  
  
 **Сэссёмару и Тикки Мик**  
Явным минусом в характере Тикки всегда было то, что он не знал, когда надо остановиться.  
\- Нет, всё-таки, Сэссёмару, так дело не пойдёт. Семья - это главное в жизни, и к ней нужно относиться соответствующе.  
\- Мэйдо Дзангэцуха.  
  
 _по заказу ТакЭды, просто тиккиаллен:_  
  
 **Тикки/Аллен, цветные карандаши.**  
\- Чувствуется, ты долго думал над подарком... - насмешливо тянет Аллен, вертя в руках коробку цветных карандашей. - И в итоге пришёл к мысли: "Ну, ему же пятнадцать...".  
Судя по лицу Тикки, так оно и есть.  
\- Не нравится - отдай обратно, - фыркает он.  
\- Нет, ну почему же... Раз уж пришёл поздравить, заходи, раздевайся - вешалка за дверью. А потом садись к окну, попробую тебя этими карандашами нарисовать.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D.Gray-man Fest, 2009.

_по заявке[Savanja](http://www.diary.ru/~Savanja/):_   
**Круг II-66 Тикки|Роад. "Это слёзы? Они настоящие?"**.  
У Род действительно много причин относиться к Тикки так, как она относится.  
Он сам думает, что дело просто в общих генах и Памяти.  
Те, кто причастен к истории тридцатипятилетней давности, думают, что это ещё из-за неё.  
Кое-кто даже считает, что всё из-за того, что они родственники ещё и по бумагам, и именно по этому Род так играет.  
Поэтому, когда девочка, найдя Тикки после боя и убедившись, что он ранен не смертельно, порывисто его обнимает и тут же отпускает, чтобы помочь подняться, он смотрит на её лицо и хмыкает:  
\- Это что это, слёзы? Настоящие?  
\- Конечно, - возмущённо фыркает и показывает язык она.  
\- А я-то думал, опять всё дело в Ное...  
\- Нои плачут, только если кто-то из нас умирает, - наставительно говорит она. - Как ты быстро всё забыл! В остальных случаях - это наши собственные эмоции.  
Тикки надсадно закашливается, но в глазах по-прежнему играет насмешка. Так что, когда он отмахивается от сестры-племянницы, жест трудно истолковать иначе, как: мол, да-да, конечно, я тебе верю, как же.  
Род снова фыркает и, не возразив, вытирает слёзы.  
Разумеется, никто не поверит, что для того, чтобы видеть в ком-то младшего брата, причин иногда не нужно. Все знают, что Грёза слишком цинична и мудра для такого.  
Род никого не собирается разубеждать. Но, может быть - только может быть! - она постарается сделать так, чтобы в этой войне выжил не Джойд и не деталь плана Четырнадцатого, а именно Тикки.

 **Круг II-64 Аллен | Линк. "А разве это входит в твои обязанности?".**  
Выходя - почти выпадая - из дверей зала суда, Линк думает только о том, как сядет на скамью, прислонится затылком к холодной стене и застынет в неподвижности – то ли на минуту, то ли на час. Главное, что будет ни о чём не думать, ни о чём не говорить, ничего не просчитывать, не ловить чужие взгляды и перемены в настроении, не делать ни-че-го...  
Он никого и ничего не замечает вокруг. Кроме вожделенной скамьи, конечно. Садится он позу, не слишком подходящую для медитации, но отключение от реальности всё равно происходит.  
Когда Линк открывает глаза, то видит, что над ним стоит Аллен Уокер. Несмотря на всё, чему его учили, Ворону сложно сказать, как давно тот пришёл.  
Впрочем, на протяжении последних шести часов Линк доказывал трибуналу, что этому носителю Памяти Ноя - этому экзорцисту - этому человеку можно доверять, а значит, глупо сейчас будет вскакивать и спрашивать, сколько Аллен тут стоит и что успел сделать.  
Вместо этого младший (и не исключено, что скоро - бывший) инспектор говорит, чувствуя, как проскальзывает в голосе хрипотца, вызванная перенапряжением связок:  
\- Я тебя отстоял. Верховный Трибунал официально вынес оправдательный вердикт.  
\- Мой надсмотрщик в роли моего адвоката, - улыбается Аллен. - Спасибо. Но разве это входит в твои обязанности?  
Линк всесторонне обдумывает этот вопрос.  
\- Нет, - наконец признаёт он. - Поэтому, думаю, моё руководство посчитает, что я с ними не справился. По крайней мере, я бы так посчитал.  
Аллен присаживается рядом на корточки, опираясь на скамью, и смотрит на лицо Ворона теперь уже снизу вверх.  
\- Я мог бы спросить, зачем тогда ты так поступил, - мягко замечает он. - Но не стану. Хоть мы этого никогда и не обсуждали, но я давно хотел тебе сказать: я очень дорожу нашей дружбой. Хотелось бы надеяться, что то были последние проблемы, которые она тебе принесла.  
Линк кивает и снова закрывает глаза.  
Он и Аллен сидят так ещё долго, и реальность обтекает их обоих, не касаясь.

 **Круг II-20 Миранда | Канда. Прижаться щекой к открытой ладони.**  
Это - один из самых странных опытов, который Миранде случалось вынести из её миссий в Чёрном ордене.  
Казалось бы, всё довольно просто: они опять столкнулись с Род, той самой девочкой, с которой началась карьера Миранды как экзорциста, и Род снова показала им иллюзию.  
Но темноволосая немка всё, связанное со своей работой, воспринимает серьёзно, это раз. А два - на этот раз всё было и впрямь необычно.  
Род любит играть и сбивать с толку, это всем известно. Хотя в этом случае могла особенно и не стараться: Миранде и так уже приходилось нелегко из-за того, что на миссию её направили в паре с Кандой Юу. А тот вполне мог на неё рявкнуть, если она что-то делала не так. А "не так" она, похоже, делала всегда.  
Поэтому особенно странно было увидеть показанную Род на стенках подарочной коробки выдуманную жизнь. Та была как запись с Тимкампи, только без звука.  
В этой выдуманной жизни Миранда с Кандой были влюблённой парой.  
Миранда до сих пор краснеет, вспоминая увиденное. Хотя там ничего такого не было. А сама она никогда не испытывала к японцу никаких таких чувств, отражением которых могла бы являться эта иллюзия.  
Канда тоже вряд ли питает какую-то особенную к ней, Миранде, симпатию. Точнее, конечно, он вообще никакой симпатии к ней не питает...  
В любом случае, после того, как им удалось выбраться из коробки, он ведёт себя, как обычно, и ничем не показывает, что та иллюзия его в каком-либо смысле задела.  
Миранда считает, что он прав, и надо как можно быстрее забыть все эти глупости.  
Но она почему-то никак не может выбросить из головы один показанный ей образ: как однажды, когда они в той вымышленной жизни стояли на набережной, Канда протянул руку к её лицу, и она подалась навстречу, чтобы прижаться щекой к его открытой ладони.  
Хоть это и не имеет никакого отношения к реальности, но почему-то при воспоминании об этой картинке экзорцистке легче терпеть рявканья на неё Канды.

 **Круг I-44. Линк | Линали. Конец света.**  
\- Что, это всё? - Линали, хромая, выходит на балкон, где уже стоит Линк. Теперь обоим одинаково прекрасно видно, как в небе один Ковчег поглощается другим. Ещё совсем недавно экзорцистка и Ворон были там, в самом центре битвы, но потом их выкинуло - их всех выкинуло, друзей и врагов. Внутри остались только Аллен и Граф, и больше никому к ним пробиться не удалось.  
От Ковчега - а он уже один - начинает идти густо-чернильная волна. Оба стоящих на балконе не верят, что это значит что-то хорошее.  
\- Кажется - да, всё. - Линк с трудом отрывается от созерцания надвигающейся черноты. Смотрит на Линали. Смущённо кашляет.  
\- М-м?.. - Девушка косится на него, потом переводит взгляд обратно на Ковчег.  
\- Мисс Ли... - выдавливает из себя Ворон.  
\- Да? - Линали через силу улыбается ему, не зная, благодарить или злиться из-за того, что он отвлекает её от зрелища.  
\- Я... уже некоторое время хотел вам сказать... - Для него это сложно. Он не привык о таком говорить, его не учили. - Я... нахожу вас довольно... привлекательной.  
\- О. - Она наконец всё внимание обращает на него, а не на небо. - Правда? Простите, я совсем не замечала. Это... очень хорошо, что вы так сейчас сказали. Спасибо.  
\- Я рад. - Поколебавшись, он протягивает ей руку, и Линали берёт её и улыбается - на этот раз широко и искренне.  
В этот момент их и стирает темнота.

 _по заявке[Mrs Adzusa](http://www.diary.ru/~adzusa/):_   
**Круг III - 48. Роад | Аллен. Вечер и свечи.**  
\- Трудно представить себе более романтическую ситуацию, - задумчиво говорит Род, и улыбка её почти нормальна. - Вечер и свечи, накрытый стол, ты и я - только вдвоём...  
Наверное, она рассчитывает на то, что её собеседник сорвётся и заорёт что-то нечленораздельное в ответ на такое описание ситуации: потому что вечер сейчас оттого, что они в мире Род, накрытый стол - очередная иллюзия, ну а свечи, разумеется, её фирменные, с заострёнными концами.  
А может, Грёза всё-таки не очень на это рассчитывает . Ведь с ней здесь не кто-нибудь, а Аллен Уокер.  
И он, услышав её слова, всего только фыркает.  
\- Ах так? - девочка улыбается уже более зло, явно собираясь провоцировать собеседника дальше. - Ты смеёшься потому, что на самом деле мы не вдвоём? Потому, что с нами ещё мой брат? Или ты думаешь, что один видишь его отражение во всех блестящих поверхностях?  
Аллен неопределённо пожимает плечами.  
Род улыбается ещё шире, так, чтобы в её лице осталось мало человеческого - и много гротескного.  
\- Может быть, мне снова тебя поцеловать? - вопрошает она. - И тогда ты сдашься и примешь мою игру?  
\- Род, - примирительно поднимает руки Аллен. - Прекрати. Ты не убьёшь меня, а я не убью тебя. Потому что и я, и ты одновременно этого не хотим и не можем. Поэтому пусть этим вечером твои свечи просто висят в воздухе, хорошо? Я ведь готов с тобой поужинать.  
Она соскальзывает в кресло и закидывает ноги в тяжёлых башмаках на стол.  
\- Ну вот... - несмотря на надутый вид, на самом деле она не сердится. - Вечно ты так...  
\- Как и ты, - соглашается он, донельзя довольный тем, что драки удалось избежать. И, подняв бокал с лимонадом, предлагает: - Раз уж мы встретились, может, и правда посидим и поговорим?  
Она потягивается, а потом вдруг вскакивает на ноги - прямо в воздух - и энергично кивает:  
\- Давай! Я столько сказок хочу тебе рассказать - о том, что случилось когда-то давно. Целых тридцать пять лет назад...

 **Круг IV - 23. Канда| Эмилия. Пять лет спустя.**  
Пять лет с момента поступления в Орден пролетают так быстро, что Эмилия едва успевает их заметить.  
Нет, конечно, первый год в Ордене тянулся очень медленно (день один, день два, снова раненые, пропавшие без вести, день три, день четыре, снова убитые, впавшие в кататонию, день пять, день шесть, merde, да когда же кончится эта неделя?), но после него, после Войны, время идёт быстро и незаметно.  
Много забот, очень похожих на те, что были в приюте; в Ордене же столько детей, включая тех, что мнят себя уже взрослыми. Политические игры - не для Эмилии, но на своём уровне она делает то, что может.  
\- Вы к кому? - автоматически спрашивает она, спустившись в холл и завидев там закутанного в плащ незнакомца. - Если у вас какие-то вопросы к администрации, то сейчас никого из них нет, и вам придётся вернуться завтра... - Незнакомец поворачивается, и становится понятно, что никакой он не незнакомец. - О... - тянет она, и это непроизвольно выходит певуче. - Это ты... - Она честно не помнит, на "ты" или на "вы" они были с Кандой, когда говорили последний раз года три назад, но пусть будет "ты".  
Не хочется вспоминать, каким он был тогда, когда она увидела его впервые, ведь тогда неизбежно придётся сравнивать. А ведь пять лет назад он потряс Эмилию своей восточной красотой.  
Нет, сейчас ещё что-то от той красоты осталось. Несмотря на серо-седые пряди в потускневших волосах, несмотря на болезненно-сухую кожу и совершенно не положенные ему ещё по возрасту морщины. В тот далёкий день знакомства Эмилия бы и предположить не смогла, что увидит его таким. Но теперь, пять лет спустя, она тоже знает историю вторых экзорцистов и лотосового проклятия. Не от Канды, разумеется, но всё же знает.  
Он, как кажется Эмилии, удивлён этой встречей.  
\- Странно, - говорит он, и молодая женщина отмечает, что голос у него звучит спокойнее, чем ей помнится. - Меня прислали сюда из-за гадания. Мне сказали, что перед тем, как искать кое-что мне нужное, я обязательно должен явиться сюда и кого-то взять в спутники. Кого - пойму, когда увижу.  
Эмилии очень приятно, что Канда теперь может произнести несколько подряд предложений, не сорвавшись на крик или рычание. Хоть и произносит он их как в полусне.  
Она хочет сказать ему, что в Ордене многие не откажутся ему помочь - и даже будут на этом настаивать. Что с годами его научились прощать. Что после того, как стала известна его история, его многие жалеют.  
Потом Эмилия думает, что такие вещи можно говорить мужчине только в сентиментальных романах. А в жизни - либо это не мужчина, либо лучше сказать что-нибудь другое.  
\- Ну что же, - произносит она решительно, развязывая и снимая фартук. - По-моему, это обо мне. И только попробуй возразить - потому что я уже готова собрать чемодан всего-то за полчаса.  
\- Почему ты считаешь, что о тебе? - поднимает он брови.  
Эмилия в ответ смеётся:  
\- О, потому что встретить мужчину и тут же оставить родной дом - это очень в духе парижанки. А других парижанок, кроме меня, здесь нет.  
Канда ничего не говорит, но, когда через двадцать восемь минут Эмилия возвращается в дорожном костюме и с чемоданом в руках, он её ждёт.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Подарочные драблы, новый год 2010го.

**4[Алекс](http://www.diary.ru/~Devilchen/)**  
 **лави, аллен - джен**   
  
\- Я постоянно опасаюсь запутаться в своих масках и потерять себя, - говорит как-то Лави Аллену. А потом делает ещё более откровенное признание: - Ведь тот я, которого вы знаете, тоже изначально задумывался только маской. И, хотя я очень бы хотел ей соответствовать, чтобы вас не лишиться, я не уверен, что это настоящий я.  
Аллен качает головой и улыбается.  
\- Что? - Лави пытается сопроводить вопрос ироническим смешком, но тот получается каким-то искусственным. - Несу чушь, да?  
\- Нет, конечно, - отвечает Аллен. - Да ты и пришёл ко мне именно потому, что знаешь, что уж я-то проблемы потери личности никогда чушью не сочту. Но, как мне кажется, ты себя недооцениваешь.  
\- Это в чём же?  
\- Ты сильный человек, Лави, - Аллен притворяется, что не заметил, как Лави дёрнулся, когда его назвали по имени. - Ты это доказал - себе в первую очередь, надеюсь - ещё тогда, когда вырвался из-под власти Род. Что бы ты себе ни придумывал, ты сумеешь разобраться, где настоящий ты.  
\- То-то я так в себе сомневаюсь, а?  
Аллен потягивается - и внезапно встаёт на руки, так, что на уровне лица Лави теперь оказываются его коленки.  
\- А для этого у меня есть другое объяснение, - говорит он, глядя снизу вверх, - но оно тебе не понравится.  
\- Какое же? - Лави пытается смотреть ему в глаза, но болтающиеся ноги в ботфортах привлекают к себе больше внимания.  
\- Тебя настоящего в том, что ты считаешь маской, уже гораздо больше, чем ты думаешь, - спокойно отвечает Аллен. - Так что то, что ты ищешь, уже давно у тебя не в глубине души. Ещё немного - и ты совсем нам откроешься.  
Лави молчит, потом отстранённо комментирует:  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что книжникам нельзя этого делать ни в коем случае?  
\- Знаю. - Аллен прыгает обратно на ноги. - Отсюда и твои сомнения.  
Лави вздыхает:  
\- И откуда ты такой умный?  
\- Не оттуда, откуда ты думаешь, - пожимает плечами Аллен. - Просто у меня были хороший отец и придирчивый учитель. И, поверь моему опыту, я прекрасно вижу разницу между потерей личности и её кризисом. Так что, если хочешь, можешь спросить ещё о чём-нибудь.  
Лави кивает. Но больше ни о чём не спрашивает.

 

 **4[Yellow Mello](http://www.diary.ru/~Hyouri/)**  
 **по дигрею. Азиатская ветка, Бак и его учёные родители, Канда (но не в пэйринге, избави боже.о.о)**   
  
Семья - это в Китае очень важно. Европейцам трудно понять, насколько. Поэтому, когда мать делится с Баком своими сомнениями по поводу проекта со вторыми экзорцистами, он почтительно кивает в основном не потому, что она возглавляет Азиатское отделение. Но ни он, ни она ничего не предпринимают, потому что послушание старшим по должности в Китае почти так же важно, как семья.  
Отец Бака болезненно морщится при упоминании этого проекта. Но он уважает свою супругу и потому не стремится добавлять ей забот, пространно излагая своё мнение.  
Чета Чанов почти церемонно почтительна друг с другом, когда этот вопрос всплывает в разговоре.  
Один раз только отец при Баке говорит, что нельзя нарушать законы Янь-ло и силой менять чужое посмертие, но жена немедленно на него шикает.  
Эта семья - христиане. Но только поверхностно. Вероучения в Китае тоже так просто своих позиций в сердцах людей не сдают.   
Ну не считать же Фо христианским бесом, в самом деле?  
Увидев первый раз Канду, Бак рад, что не чувствует к тому отвращения. Несмотря на то, что неплохо знаком с подробностями проекта.  
Бак Чан чувствует только стыд.  
И это хорошо, скажет ему потом Фо. Правильно. Стыд - он по чистую сторону эмоций, а отвращение - по грязную. Нечего сыну такой приличной семьи себя осквернять.  
Чёрное и грязное. Две змеи, переплётшиеся хвостами и покоящиеся в сердце вечного лотоса.  
Бак оскверняет себя ненавистью, стоя над искромсанными телами своих родителей и глядя на Канду. Но не на вторых экзорцистов направлено это чувство, и потому Бак гордится собой. Ведь не каждый смог бы удержаться от тёмной ненависти к непосредственному убийце, каковым является Алма.  
Нет, Бак Чан знает, что виноваты те, кто нарушили законы Янь-ло, как сказал отец. И за это они должны потерять право распоряжаться жизнями в Чёрном ордене.  
И ещё Бак Чан знает, с кем об этом говорить: в Лондоне живёт соотечественник, и он от этих слов не отмахнётся. Потому что те, кого они оба ненавидят, совершили преступления не только против мироздания, но и против их семей.  
А семья - это в Китае важнее всего.

 


End file.
